Rekor Anime
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: You can make it or...break it!Kayak apa aksi para chara di bulan Ramadhan? Makin gaje aja rekor-rekor baru yang dipecahin. RnR please? n...pilih chara anime sesuka kalian!
1. Prolog

Kali ini author mau coba bikin crossover banyak anime. Terinspirasi dari tayangan 'World Reccord' di Trans 7, inilah dia… 'Rekor Anime' ! (backsound: Prok!Prok!Prok! Prok!Prok!Prok! Prok!Prok!Prok!Prok!Prok!Prok!Prok! (?))

* * *

><p>Judul : Rekor Anime : Prolog<p>

Disclaimer : Semua chara yang terlibat milik pengarangnya masing-masing, termasuk OC author yang emang punya L-chan asli, loh!

World Reccord punya Trans 7

* * *

><p>Nah, para readers sekalian yang terhormat, kami mau bikin acara nih! Ini acara judulnya 'Rekor Anime'. Anime yang bakal terlibat:<p>

Bleach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Death Note, Detective Conan, Eyeshield 21, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam Seed & Seed Destiny, Inuyasha, Inazuma Eleven, Kekkaishi, Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, The Law of Ueki, Yu-Gi-Oh! (banyak banget, ya?)

Kelanjutan fic ini amat tergantung pada repiu Anda sekalian. Pilih chara sesuka kalian untuk setiap kategori. Pilih 1 buat setiap kategori.

Pilihan ditulis dengan format:

'kategori' : 'nama chara' – 'judul anime'

trus dikirim ke rumah masing-masing *digeplak pake sandal* Sori, yang barusan nggak usah dianggep.

Contoh : Kategori: Rekor Chara ter-emo

Di repiu, ditulis 'Chara ter-emo: Ulquiorra Schiffer-Bleach'

2 chara dengan suara terbanyak di setiap kategori berhak ngikutin tantangan dari author. Kalau sama, author yang bakal nentuin 2 chara tersebut. Tiap episode bakal ada 3 kategori, 3 tantangan buat setiap kategori, dan 3 pemenang tiap tantangan. Pemenang tiap kategori ditentukan dari repiu. Kalau masih sama juga, author yang bakal nentuin pemenangnya. Reviewer boleh kok, kalau mau ngusulin atau request tantangan. Yaa, itung-itung bisa ngurangin beban author buat mikirin tantangan.

Buat episode 1, kategorinya adalah… (Breng! Breng! Breng Breng!)

- Rekor chara ter-emo

- Rekor chara paling pendiem

- Rekor chara paling cerewet

MC-nya OC L-chan (biar nggak mihak salah satu anime)

_Near-kun : Alaaa, bilang aja mau promosi._

_L-chan : *blush* apaan sih?_

(OC L-chan kebanyakan pake nama Indonesia, jangan GR atau tersinggung kalau ada yang namanya sama, ya~)

Tonny = model rambut mirip Shinichi Kudo 'Detective Conan', warna rambut item, mata merah kecokelatan, nggak sekeren dan nggak sedingin

Shinichi Kudo

Tiara = model rambut mirip Ai Mori 'The Law of Ueki', warna rambut biru tua, mata cokelat kekuningan, wajahnya nggak mirip ama Ai Mori

Yosh, sekian Prolognya!

Tanpa repiu kalian, penpik ini nggak bakal diterusin.

Ada repiu, ada chapter baru.

Soooo, review pliiiiis! *kitten eyes*


	2. Episode Perdana

Maaf banget ya, readers sekalian, kami apdetnya kelamaan *sembah sungkem ke readers*. L-chan lagi banyak tugas plus Near-kun lagi mau ulangan akhir semester. Episode 1….. dimulai!

* * *

><p>Judul : Rekor Anime : Episode Perdana<p>

Disclaimer : Nggak perlu dijelasin lagi kan? Readers musti udah tau tuh chara punya siapa.

World Record punya Trans 7

Iklannya punya… yang punya iklan, lah! *Gubraks!*

Warning : Gaje, Garing, Aneh deh! Lebay-ness di mana-mana, OOC abis. Kagak sesuai EYD. Bahasa gaol getto loh! Akhir yang nggak terduga. Fufufu~

* * *

><p>Di balik layar nih….. (kayak pilem aja)<p>

Para kru yang kebanyakan chara figuran anime, yang seringnya cuman numpang lewat di animenya masing-masing, mulai menata studio 12 'TransAnime' buat acara ini. Di belakang, author juga lagi dandan(Ngapain? Mau kondangan, jeng? Ada deh!) L-chan make kaos panjang ijo muda ngejreng mencolok mata, celana panjang ijo lumut, ama jilbab ijo tua(kagak matching amat!). Dari jauh dia udah kayak lontong berjalan *digeplak L-chan*. Sementara Near-kun pake celana panjang item kesayangan satu-satunya ama kaos ketat warna ungu tua(kayak cewek, bo~) *ditendang Near-kun*. MC-nya lagi di-make-up ama anak buahnya Orochimaru yang kerja di salon sebelah rumah author. "Kenapa harus aku? Kan bisa yang laen, aku ini sibuk! Buanyak kasus yang lagi nunggu buat diberesin nih!" Tonny, si detektif, OC L-chan yang terus-terusan protes. "Kalo dipasangin ama yang lain, ntar jadi 'crack pairing' dunk! Lagian apa lo setuju kalo Tiara dipasangin ama Aldi, misalnya?" tanya L-chan nantang. "Kan lo juga punya pairing laen kan?" masih aja protes. "Nggak papa kalau lo nggak mau. Tapi jangan nyesel kalau lo nggak ketemu Shinichi Kudo dan ," L-chan udah siap-siap ngontak OC-nya yang lain. "Er….nggak papa deh!" akhirnya Tonny nyerah dan L-chan menang… Hahaha!(gak penting banget sih!)

Para chara dari berbagai anime mulai datang ke studio trus duduk di kursi yang udah disediain. "Bocchan, apa tidak apa-apa kita menghadiri acara tidak jelas seperti ini?" tanya Sebastian yang ngeliat berbagai makhluk aneh bin ajaib memasuki studio. Mulai dari yang paling normal, yang model rambutnya nyentrik, yang nggak jelas kelaminnya, yang kayak tanaman, yang kayak anjing, kayak hiu, kayak monyet, yang pake seragam olahraga, pake haori, pake baju armor, ampe ada yang bawa senjata. "Nggak usah kuatir. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang membahayakan di sini," Ciel Phantomhive duduk di kursi paling depan(yang pendek di depan, ya~ ^^). 'Perasaan ada yang ngata-ngatain gue deh!' Edward Elric yang ada di deretan depan celingukan sambil melipat lengan bajunya.

Acara hampir dimulai, sutradara mulai menghitung mundur 5….4….3….2…..1…. DUARR! GEDEBUM! Tiba-tiba aja ada ledakan dari deretan belakang sebelah kanan. "TOBIIII!" tereak semua anggota akatsuki yang udah gosong item-item kayak orang negro. Anggota Black Organization yang duduk didepannya juga ikutan gosong-gosong. "Udah gue bilang, un! Jangan nyolong bom buatan gue, un! Ini seni, bukan petasan, un!" suara cempreng Deidara menggema ke seluruh studio. "Maaf, senpai. Tobi anak baek nggak nyolong, kok! Tobi cuman pinjem." Ucapan Tobi disambut gelak tawa chara anime laen. Sementara para anggota BO misuh-misuh karena dandanan mereka jadi amburadul. Akhirnya tuh sutradara ngulang hitung mundurnya 3…2….1…. Opening khas World Record muncul di layar trus muncul tulisan sponsor, yaitu 'Kaiba Corp'. Seto Kaiba yang duduk di samping Sebastian senyum-senyum gaje bikin Sebastian illfeel sendiri. Para chara Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Kuroshitsuji plus shinigami Bleach terpesona pada layar supergede di depan mereka. Gluttony udah ngiler pengen makan tuh layar raksasa, untung aja dilarang ama Bapaknya.

Kemudian Tonny dan Tiara, sang MC keluar. "Selamat malam, pemirsa. Jumpa lagi dengan saya…Tiara…." "…dan saya…. Tonny, dalam acara 'Rekor Anime'….." Penonton menjawab, "You can make it or break it!"

"Nah, sebelumnya mari kita panggil juri kita…..L-chan dan Near-kun!" ucap Tiara lantang. L dan Near bangkit dari alam barzah *ditendang L dan Near*, maksudnye bangkit dari kursi penonton. "Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Light yang lagi asyik baca doujin. L ama Near nggak ngejawab, malah langsung naik ke panggung sehingga bikin MC-nya heran. "Ah, Lawliet-san!" Tonny malah langsung salaman dan berpelukan ala teletubbies sama L. Satu detik kemudian, L-chan ama Near-kun, sang author yang masuk panggung dari belakang malah cengo. "L-san dan Near-san sedang apa di sini?" Near-kun nanya pake EYD-using. "Bukannya kami diminta untuk menjadi juri?" L ngeluarin lolipop rasa tebu dari saku celananya terus diemut. "Maaf, L-san, Near-san. Yang jadi juri itu kami. Saya, L-chan dan itu adek saya, Near-kun." Near maenin rambutnya trus noleh ke MC, "Apa itu betul?" "Betul sekali, Near-san. Mohon kalian kembali ke kursi penonton," sahut Tonny. L dan Near langsung kembali ke kursi penonton disambut tawa mengejek dari Light, Matt, dan Mello. "Hei, jangan suka ejek-ejek orang, tak baik!" ucap Misa Amane yang entah sejak kapan gaya ngomongnya jadi kayak Meimei 'Upin & Ipin' pada ketiga makhluk barusan.

"Eh, Ran, MC cowoknya mirip Shinichi, ya!" bisik Sonoko. Conan yang ngedenger itu langsung memperhatikan Tonny dengan teliti, 'Masa, sih?'. "Nurut gue, cuman mirip model poninya doang," komentar Kazuha yang duduk di belakang Ran. "Nggak mirip tuh!" celetuk Heiji ngasal disambut deathglare Sonoko plus Kazuha. Ran cuman senyum. "MC-nya yang cewek mirip kamu, deh!" bisik Rinko ke Ai Mori. "Ah, nggak juga. Beda jauh malah," jawab Ai.

"Telah diputuskan oleh juri, untuk tantangan pertama ialah penentuan chara ter-emo," ujar Tiara. "Yang bakalan tampil ialah…." Para chara yang dipilih reviewers pada Dag! Dig! Dug! Duer! Daia!(ngaco!)

"….Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke masuk ke panggung dengan gaya cool-nya. "Keren~" para chara cewek matanya langsung membentuk hati warna pink, ada pula yang tepar, ampe nosebleed. Para cowok langsung kebakar api neraka, ralat! api cemburu. "My lovely, ototou! Anikimu tercinta ada di sini~!" tereak Itachi pake TOA yang dicolong dari SMP Raimon. 'Baka aniki!' Sasuke pura-pura nggak kenal tuh cowok keriput gaje.

"….melawan….Sabaku no Gaara!" Gaara keluar sambil bawa gentong pasir kebanggaannya. Para korban cewek tepar terus berjatuhan. "Curang! Masa dari Naruto semua?" komentar Monta sambil makan pisang ambon hasil nyolong di rumah author. "Perasaan gue pernah liat tuh cowok, deh!" Hiroto Kiyama miringin kepalanya 135 derajat. "Tuh cowok mirip banget, ye, ama kiper Genesis," sahut Goenji Shuuya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Argh! Kok gue bisa lupa ya, ama temen setim?" Tiba-tiba aja, "Ayo, Gaara! Jangan permalukan Sunagakure~!" tereak Sasori ngerebut TOA dari tangan Itachi. "Heh, enak aja! Adek gue yang bakalan menang!" "Nggak mungkin! Gaara-chan yang bakalan menang!" Mari abaikan aja duo cowok cute akatsuki itu….

"Peraturan kali ini, kalian akan mendengarkan dan melihat video rekaman berisi komentar, pujian, pengakuan, bahkan ejekan para chara anime kalian tentang kalian. Kalian harus bisa nahan emosi se-la-ma mungkin! Jika ada sedikit aja perubahan emosi, entah senyum, marah, nangis, atau ketawa, orang itu kalah. Dan otomatis, lawannya bakal menang!" jelas Tiara sambil baca buku bersampul item. 'Eh, death note gue tadi ditaroh di mana, ya?' Ryuk garuk-garuk kepala sambil celingukan.

Sasuke ama Gaara make headset terus duduk di kursi yang udah disediain di atas panggung. Layar besar di belakang mulai memutar video. Di bangku penonton Naruto nggerogotin jarinya kayak lagi nonton pilem horor. Sakura, Karin, ama Ino kompakan batin, 'Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun!' Di layar tampak wajah Naruto yang diwawancarai author, "Sasu-teme! Nyebelin! Rambut kayak bokong ayam juga, apa bagusnya sih?" Sekejap Naruto dapat doorprize bogem mentah dari Sakura, Karin, dan Ino plus deathglare dari Itachi dan L-chan(?). "Gaara tuh psikopat! Kejem banget dia bikin tulang gue remuk semua! Tuh orang juga aneh banget, nggak punya alis, pake eyeliner segala! Udah gitu jidatnya ditato kanji 'ai' lagi!" komentar Rock Lee yang langsung diterbangin ama Temari ampe nabrak langit-langit studio, diserang pake kombinasi jurus Kankuro-Sasori plus deathglare L-chan(lagi?). Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara wajahnya tetep datar, sedatar papan clipboard baru L-chan.

"Wah, mereka hebat banget!" komentar Ueki dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Che, itu sih nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Tetsusaiga gue!" sahut Inuyasha yang langsung dijitak ama Kagome. "Lebih emo Ulquiorra, juga!" komentar Syazel kipas-kipas pake kipasnya Kagura(?). "Gue pegang bocah pantat ayam sialan itu," Hiruma naroh segepok duit seratus ribuan. "OK. Gue pegang bocah rambut merah itu," balas Agon. "Judi!" Jreng! "Meracuni kehidupan~"Akaba malah nyanyi kagak jelas. "Hei, ini bukan tempat judi!" tereak Satou Miwako sambil berkacak pinggang. Tak terasa udah 15 menit dan belom ketahuan siapa yang menang atau kalah.

Muncul di layar, Orochimaru yang lagi make piyama berenda-renda warna pink memegang bedak, "Oh, Saskay-chan, kamyu cuantik banget ciii~ Eike khan jadi jatuh cintrong pada pandangan pertama, bo~ Luph et de pers sait, cing!" Para chara langsung pada nutup mulut, bahkan Ciel langsung muntah di tempat, "Bocchan, Anda baik-baik saja?" Begitu juga Anon yang muntahin salah satu kru yang tadi ditelannya(buset dah!). Muncul tanda siku-siku di jidat Sasuke, genggaman tangannya semakin erat, giginya gemeletuk, plus wajahnya nge-blush akut(what!) tapi dia cuman diem.

Kemudian muncul Hyuuga Neji, "Gaara ya…..dia tuh pake eyeliner, terus punya tato bertuliskan 'ai', kayak cewek aja. Tapi, dia tuh emang cantik banget. Kulitnya mulus, bodinya tuh sexy, cuy! Coba aja dia cewek, ya…." Chara yang tadi nahan muntah, sekarang jadi muntah beneran. Gaara nge-blush setengah mati terus berdiri, "Gue ini cowok! Jangan sembarangan lu, ye!" Dia nunjuk-nunjuk layar, pasirnya udah siap-siap ngancurin tuh layar gede. Hinata langsung tepar ngedenger komentar sepupunya itu. Hizashi langsung kejang-kejang ngedenger putra kesayangannya ngomong kayak gitu. "Serius lo, ngomong begituan?" tanya Kiba. "Haha…gue cuman bercanda!" Neji megangin perutnya nahan ketawa ngedenger komentarnya sendiri.

"Karena Gaara gagal menahan amarahnya…maka penghargaan rekor chara ter-emo diberikan kepada…..Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Tonny lantang. Itachi nangis sesenggukan dengan ingus merajalela di pelukan Hidan(?). "Aku menang, khe…khe…khe…." "Sampah!"

Author ngasih piagam berbingkai emas dengan taburan berlian ke Sasuke. Tak lupa tuh L-chan meluk-meluk Sasuke, minta photo plus tanda tangan. "Wow, benar-benar asli!" Kaito Kuroba ngamatin tuh bingkai pake teropong.

_Iklan…_

_Muncul Shidou di layar, dia megang buku bersampul item, "Ini Death Note…." trus dia ngacungin cokelat di tangan kirinya, "….ini cokelat. Daripada makan Death Note, mending makan cokelat." Shidou memakan cokelat itu. "Cokelat Mindz, mengenyangkan!" Lewatlah Matsuda pake baju compang-camping, "Cokelat enak! Cokelat enak!"_

"Ya, kembali lagi di Rekor Anime….. you can make it or break it!" seru Tonny. "Nah, kategori kedua ialah rekor chara paling cerewet. Yang akan bertanding ialah…"

"Deidara!" Akatsuki langsung pada sujud syukur plus ngadain selamatan dadakan di studio. "…melawan….Hiyori Sarugaki!" Plak! Sebuah sandal mendarat di muka Tonny. "Hei, yang bener aja! Masa gue musti ngelawan tuh alien bishounen!" Hiyori nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang lagi dadah-dadah ala Miss YUNIPEREZ(YUNI sarah, julia PEREZ?). "Udahlah, terima aja nasib lu. Syukuri apa yang ada~," sambung Shinji Hirako yang juga kena gampar sandalnya Hiyori. Hiyori langsung menuju panggung.

"Tuh cewek kayaknya syerem banget, ya, Riku?" kata Sena gemeteran pada sosok di sampingnya. "Eh Riku, ngapain kamu make haori terus bawa-bawa katana segala?" sambung Sena heran. "Aku ini Hitsugaya-taichou! Ngerti?" Sena langsung membatu, "Ma-maaf, Hitsugaya-san." "Hei, jangan galak-galak, taichou. Bisa-bisa nanti Anda cepat tua,"sahut Rangiku yang lagi asyik makan popcorn buatan Orihime(serius?).

"Peraturannya, kalian harus ngomong tanpa henti selama mungkin. Terserah mau cerita kek, mau nyanyi kek, mau ngata-ngatain orang kek, ngomong kagak jelas kek, ter-se-rah! Nanti akan kami hitung waktunya. Udah paham? Langsung kita mulai!" Deidara ama Hiyori dikasih headset biar nggak terganggu suara lain, yang mereka denger cuman suaranya sendiri. Giliran pertama buat Deidara.

Deidara langsung nyeritain kisah hidupnya mulai dari lahir sampai mati. "Mengharukan sekali…." Yoshimori Sumimura menyeka air matanya pake kimononya Tokine yang sukses bikin kepalanya benjol-benjol. Terus Deidara mulai ngomong kagak jelas tentang seni.

"Apa bagusnya sih, seni yang kayak gitu? Susah-susah bikin, eh akhirnya malah diledakin!" komentar Sakura Kinomoto sambil makan cake yang dibawanya. Seseorang keliatan ngiler menatap tuh cake Ichigo *ditebas pake Zangetsu* maksudnye cake stroberi. "Ne, boleh aku minta cakenya?" L tiba-tiba aja udah berdiri di dekat Sakura dengan reiatsunya yang suram dan dingin, bikin Li Shouran yang duduk di samping Sakura menggigil. "Err….bo-boleh kok, si-silakan…" takut-takut, Sakura nyodorin kotak bekalnya yang langsung dibawa kabur ama L. "Yah, kok dibawa semua?" Sakura cuman bisa meratapi nasib cakenya dalam hati.

15 menit berlalu, Deidara masih ngomong dengan suara yang agak serak karena mulai kehausan. Dia lagi nyeritain pertempuran-pertempuran hebat yang pernah dialaminya. "Ah, ngebosenin banget, sih! Ngapain sih tuh orang ngomongnya mesti diakhiri ama 'un'? Ngerusak suasana ceritanya aja,"keluh Jounouchi yang duduk di deret sebelah kiri ngelipet tangan di dadanya. Sementara di sampingnya, Shin Asuka malah sms-an ama Stellar Loussier yang duduk di deret kanan depan.

Deidara kemudian nyeritain temen-temennya di akatsuki. Mulai dari muji-muji, ampe ngebuka semua aib akatsuki, bikin temen-temennya yang di bangku penonton naek mobil, eh naek darah n nyumpah-nyumpahin Deidara, "Awas lu, Dei! Habis acara ini, gue hajar lo!" "Gue jadiin boneka!" "Gue jadiin origami!" "Gue cincang pake Samehada" "Gue bakar!" "Gue makan!" "Gue jadiin tumbal!"(Bukannya udah dimakan? Gimana caranya?) "Gue tagih utang lo!(?)" Tobi menyela, "Tobi anak baek, sayang ama Dei senpai. Jangan siksa Dei senpai, senpai~" Disahut oleh yang lain, "Diem lu!" Anggota BO yang ngedenger percakapan mereka langsung noleh. "Eh, butuh bantuan nggak? Udah lama nih gue nggak ngebunuh orang," tawar Gin dengan seringaiannya. "Makasih. Biar kami urus sendiri deh!" sambut Pein dengan nada bokepnya(?).

Tiba-tiba aja Deidara berhenti ngomong, keringatnya bercucuran kayak air terjun Niagaragara(?). "Yak, waktunya udah dicatat! Sekarang giliran Hiyori!"

Sama, Hiyori juga nyeritain kisah dari dia lahir di dunia ampe mati, terus awalnya pas nyampe di Soul Society, perjuangannya di akademi shinigami ampe berhasil jadi fukutaichou, terus pas dia keluar dari Soul Society n gabung ama Vizard. "Oh, dia hebat sekali…." Grell menyeka ingusnya pake punggung tangannya. Riku Kaitani yang duduk di sampingnya langsung ngibrit ke toilet.

Di menit ke-15 dia mulai marah-marah sambil ngata-ngatain chara lain di anime Bleach. "Tuh bocah, gue hajar ntar!" Kon yang make kostum maid udah berapi-api pengen ngehajar tuh anak kurang ajar. "Emang lo berani?" tanya Ishida yang duduk disampingnya sambil terus ngejahit kostum baru yang mau dipakein ke Kon. "E-enggak juga," Kon langsung menciut sekecil semut merah yang berbaris di dinding~ menatap Kira Yamato curiga~(lebai!).

Terus Hiyori mulai nyanyi pake suara cempreng fals-nya. Lagu 'Rolling Star-Yui' dinyanyiin pake nadanya lagu 'Cinta Satu Malam'(kagak kebayang deh!). "Uh, suaranya parah banget! Bagusan juga suara gue," komentar Meer Campbell nutup telinganya pake popcorn punya Rangiku. Chara yang lain juga pada sibuk nyari cara nutup telinga mereka, menghindari kerusakan organ dalam akibat musik yang menyesatkan(?). "Ini baru musik yang kreatif," Akaba malah senyum-senyum gaje dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Selama ini chara dengan badan super gede terus-terusan makan hingga menciptakan gunungan sampah di pojok belakang studio. "Nih studio lama-lama jadi Bantargebang, nih!" celetuk Arthrun Zala yang duduk tepat di depan chara-chara itu, deret kedua dari belakang. Hiyori masih terus nyanyi gaje. Mello yang makan cokelatnya noleh ke samping kirinya, "Eh, muka lo kenapa?" Sosok di samping Mello cuman nyengir. "Ini luka bakar gara-gara gue nolongin anak kecil beberapa tahun lalu," sahut Seiichiro Sano yang bikin Mello trenyuh. Beda banget ama luka bakarnya akibat bom yang dia ledakin sendiri. "Mulia sekali…."Mello ngusapin airmatanya ke kaos Matt, di samping kanannya, yang langsung nampol Mello pake PSPnya, "Lu kate kaos gue ini tisu apa?"

Tiba-tiba Hiyori berhenti nyanyi, author mencet stopwatch. "Yak, berdasarkan waktu yang tercatat, Deidara berbicara tanpa henti selama 1 jam 10 menit!" Chara Naruto pada bersorak. "Dan….Hiyori…. berbicara tanpa henti selama….."

Chara Bleach n Naruto pada tegang. 1 tahun kemudian…..(boong banget!)

"….1 jam….15 menit! Jadi, pemegang rekor chara paling cerewet adalah….Hiyori Sarugaki!" Para chara Bleach bersorak-sorai. Para arranchar langsung dangdutan mendengar keputusan MC. Author ngasih piagam ke Hiyori Sarugaki yang langsung dibawa ngibrit ke tempat duduknya buat dipamerin ke Vizard lain.

_Iklan…._

_Tampak tim Deimon lagi ngumpul di markas. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus buat dapetin duit. Khe….khe…khe…." Terus terdengar suara, "Saksikan 'Susahnya cari duit' disutradarai oleh 'L-chan n Near-kun' hanya di….FFN!"_

"Ya, kembali lagi di acara 'Rekor anime'…..You can make it or break it!" teriak Tiara dengan semangat 45(background: Ryuujin Jakka lagi ngamuk). "Untuk kategori terakhir episode ini yaitu rekor chara paling pendiem…. Aburame Shino!"

"Hebat! Chara anime kita masuk semua kategori!" ucap Iruka Umino bangga. "Hn,"sahut Kakashi Hatake yang lagi asik baca Icha-Icha Parasit(baru ya?).

"….melawan….Jo Tetsuma!" Disambut cengo para chara Eyeshield 21. "Kagak salah tuh?" tanya trio Ha-Ha kompak setiap saat. Tetsuma naik ke atas panggung. "Lho, Shino mana?" Tonny celingukan. Tiba-tiba muncul rombongan serangga yang kemudian berubah jadi Shino. "Teknik sulap yang keren~" komentar Kaito Kuroba. JDUAK! "Itu bukan sulap, bodoh!" Kaito sukses dapet bogem dari yayangnya, Aoko Nakamori. "Eh, eh, Mocchi! Tuh orang mirip ama kamu deh," Misa Amane nunjuk-nunjuk Tetsuma. Matsuda langsung ketawa ngakak, Aizawa sweatdrop.

"Peraturannya, kalian harus diem selama mungkin dalam kotak kaca itu," Tonny nunjuk kotak kaca berukuran 1 m X 1 m X 2 m, "yang ngomong, bersuara, atau berusaha keluar dari tuh kotak kaca, itu yang kalah. Ingat, kalian juga nggak boleh ketiduran, apalagi pingsan. Nggak ada minum, nggak ada makan, n nggak ada ijin ke toilet. Paham?" "Paham, cekgu~" sahut para penonton yang disambut tawa cekikikan Tiara plus author. "Biar adil, bisa nggak dibuka googlenya, Shino?" Shino ngebuka googlenya, tapi sama aja, wong ribuan serangga segera ngumpul lagi di matanya membentuk google baru(ngeri ah). "Yaudah, kamu pake lagi deh tuh google," sambung Tiara illfeel.

Shino ama Tetsuma segera masuk ke kotak kaca itu. "Aku punya firasat buruk nih," kata Kid ngebenerin letak topi koboinya. Stopwatch mulai dipencet, waktunya mulai diitung. "Sumpah, ini tantangan yang paling ngebosenin!" keluh Neliel menopang dagu ngeliat Tetsuma dan Shino yang duduk tenang di alam baka *dihajar Shino dan Tetsuma* maksudnya, dalam kotak kaca itu. Belum nyampe 15 menit, mayoritas chara udah pada bertualang ke dunia mimpi, termasuk author, MC, dan para kru yang bertugas(gimana sih?). 2 jam kemudian terdengar alarm kebakaran ultrasonik yang bikin semua yang ketiduran bangun, sebagian langsung lari-lari plus tereak-tereak gaje pengen keluar studio tapi mereka duduk lagi setelah dikasih tau kalo alarm itu cuman boongan. Shino mulai mijit-mijit lengannya yang kesemutan atau…emang banyak semutnya? Cuman dia ama Tuhan yang tau. Sementara Tetsuma kakinya gemeteran kayak orang ketakutan(?).

"Membosankan," Kenpachi menoleh ke kanan, "Hey, reiatsumu lumayan juga. Ayo kita bertarung!" Kenpachi nodongin zanpakutonya 1 mm dari idung sosok di sampingnya. Sosok berambut kuning jabrik alias bokapnye Naruto itu cuman nyengir kuda, "Maaf, Bang. Saya nggak suka bertarung, apalagi ama orang yang jelas-jelas nggak ada niat jahat sama sekali." Yachiru nongol dipundaknya, "Eh, Ken-chan liat itu deh!" Yachiru nunjuk-nunjuk Tetsuma yang ternyata saudara-saudara, dia udah…. NGOMPOL! (What the-) Kontan semua pada ngetawain tuh pemain football. Riku Kaitani langsung nutup muka terus nunduk. Rasanya dia pengen pergi aja ke planet laen buat nyembunyiin rasa malunya. Kid juga sama aja, dia nutup mukanya pake topi koboinya. Mau ditaroh di mana tuh muka ngeliat tingkah konyol temen satu timnya itu(ditaroh di rumah author juga boleh~).

Shino mati-matian nahan buat nggak ketawa plus jaga imej. Yaa….meskipun dia ngeliat dengan jelas kalau anggota klannya pada ketawa ngakak sambil megangin perut bahkan ampe guling-guling dan ngeluarin air mata. Tiba-tiba aja Tetsuma ambruk dengan tidak elitnya, pingsan akibat nggak tahan nyium aroma sedap genangan air di lantai hasil produksinya sendiri. Para kru langsung ngegotong Tetsuma pake gerobak dengan kaki ngangkang ke atas, kepala nyungsep ke bawah(miris banget nasibnye) agar mendapat perawatan dari divisi 4 Seireitei di belakang panggung. Segala kekacauan barusan langsung diberesin ama kru sehingga panggung kembali Cling, ….seperti tanpa kaca(ngaco).

"Karena Tetsuma udah tepar, maka yang memegang rekor chara paling pendiam yaitu….Aburame Shino!" Author ngasih piagam, yang piguranya langsung dikerubuti serangga. 'Orang yang aneh,' batin Tonny. Para chara Naruto langsung bersorak, jingkrak-jingkrak karena untuk kedua kalinya chara mereka menang. "Coba tadi yang maju Tengen-sama, dia pasti menang~" komentar Goryoumaru. "Emangnya Tengen bisa ngomong? Yang ikutan, yang bisa ngomong tapi pendiem kan? Kalau Tengen sih, gue nggak pernah denger dia ngomong tuh. Dia cuman nyembur-nyemburin api gaje gitu ala pemain sirkus, kan?" bantah Soi Fong yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Goryoumaru plus Sajin Komamura lengkap dengan jitakan Yoruichi-sama tersayang.

"Ya, usai sudah~ batas waktu~" Tonny malah nyanyi gaje sehingga dapet jotosan super Tiara. "Ya, usai sudah jumpa kita di episode ini. Rekor baru di dunia anime udah tercipta. Terima kasih buat yang udah repiu. Maaf kalo ada chara pilihan reviewer yang nggak dipake ama author," ucap Tonny, yang pipinya lebam, membungkukkan badan.

Tiara membuka sebuah gulungan kumal dari kain sisa penjahit kostum Espada, "Buat episode selanjutnya….."

- Rekor makan jengkol tercepat dalam 1 menit

- Rekor memasak dalam waktu 3 menit

- Rekor mengetik tercepat dalam 1 menit

"Silakan pilih chara sesuka kalian buat semua kategori itu lewat repiu. Bagi yang mau mengkritik atau ngasih saran juga diperbolehkan. Anime apa aja yang ikutan bisa diliat di prolog. Ingat juga, nggak ada repiu nggak ada chapter baru. See you next episode!" ucap Tiara melambaikan tangannya ke para penonton. Ending theme ala World Record terpampang di layar.

TBC

*dideathglare Ukitake-taichou(?)*


	3. Episode 2

Halloooww…..para reader di sana…..!*tereak pake 10 speaker jumbo* NGIIINGG! PRANG!

Ups, maaf buat kesalahan teknis barusan….

Sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf kalo yang kemarin kurang garing(?), kurang lucu maksudnya.

Sori juga, apdetnya agak lama. Maklum lah….lagi banyak tugas. Wkwkwkwk…. Semoga yang ini lebih lucu yaw~

Thank you yang udah repiu ^^ Nih… author kasih lele goreng.(kalo mau sih…)

* * *

><p>Judul : Rekor Anime : Episode Kedua<p>

Disclaimer : Capek ah, ngetiknya…. Liat yang kemaren aja, ya? *dikeroyok mangaka + kru World Record + pemilik iklan*

Warning : Gaje, Garing, Aneh deh! Lebay-ness di mana-mana, OOC abis. Ke-impossible-an rekor. Kagak sesuai EYD. Bahasa gaol getto loh! Akhir yang nggak terduga. Fufufu~

* * *

><p>Opening khas World Record tampak di layar, semua chara yang nonton udah duduk manis, eh nggak juga, sih! Ada yang jongkok, ada yang tiduran, ada yang mondar-mandir ala setrikaan, bahkan ada yang lesehan di belakang kameramen (ngapain tuh?), ada pula yang nggak boleh masuk ke studio (Siapa? Pikir aja sendiri!) *author dapet bogem dari readers*<p>

"Yap, kembali lagi bersama kami, dalam acara Rekor Anime…. You can make it or….break it!" seru Tonny lantang.

Sementara itu agak jauuuuh dari studio(kayaknya jauh banget, ya~)… ada…..

Ada….

Ada…. PLAK!

Ada….

Ada…. apa ya? (Readers: Kelamaan!)

"Wuah gawat, acaranya udah dimulai!" tereak seorang cewek berambut oranye sambil terus lari. "Ini salahmu! Pake acara sakit perut segala!" teriaknya marah pada seseorang berbaju merah yang lari di depannya. Cowok itu cuman nyengir, disambut geleng-geleng kepala cowok berambut ijo.

"Apa nggak apa-apa kendaraan kita diparkir di situ?" tanya seorang berambut kribo ala bang Haji Rhoma Irama *dilemparin batu*.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan nggak ada tulisan 'dilarang parkir'?"sahut seorang cowok sambil megangin topinya. "Tapi…kan….itu kapal! Orang waras mana yang memarkir kapal di pinggir jalan raya? JALAN TOL, lagi!" protes si cewek mata duitan itu. Seorang cewek berambut item ngangguk-angguk.

Dari arah berlawanan ada mobil berkecepatan cahaya, getaran setara gempa 5 skala Richter(lebay~) dikemudikan oleh seorang ibu-ibu kejam*dicincang pake pedang*, "Aku belom nikah!". Entah gimana caranya dia bisa ngedenger ketikan author.

"Apa nggak bisa lebih pelan~?" ratap seorang cewek yang ketindih seorang cowok yang lagi tepar di kursi penumpang dengan mulut terus ngeluarin busa kayak orang keracunan. Cowok lain yang telanjang dada di sampingnya malah lagi serius bikin patung dari es.

"Kita harus sampai tepat waktu!" ujar si pengemudi menambah kecepatan.

"KYAA…."

"Aye!"

"Ayo kita sambit bersama-sama….L-chan dan Near-kun!" *MC dihajar author*

Muncullah duo author gaje yang langsung disambit pake kerikil ama penonton.

"Kalian nge-MC-nya yang bener, donk!" marah L-chan yang benjol-benjol kena lempar kerikil.

"Ah, itu dia studionya!" rombongan itu langsung mempercepat lari mereka. Tapi tepat di depan studio…..

"KYAAAA…..!"

"WAAA…..!"

CKIIIIITTTT! BUMMM!

"Uh, ada bau nggak enak di sini…." ucap Inuyasha ngendus-endus udara. BUAGH!

"Elo ngeledek gue, ya?" seru Tatsuki marah-marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Inuyasha yang merah bekas cap tangannya itu.

"….sepertinya bau gosong…." sahut Sesshoumaru yang duduk di belakangnya. "Hee….bukan 'bb' ya?" tanya Tatsuki berwajah oon *ditendang ampe ke bulan*

"Ngapain nyebut-nyebut nama gue?" tanya Beyond Birthday yang mulutnya belepotan selai stroberi dan tiba-tiba nongol tepat 5 cm di depan idung Tatsuki."GYAH!"

"Baunya Deidara kali…." sambung Hidan yang ngedenger omongan mereka. "Gue nggak bau gosong, un! Gue bau…. bau…"

"Bau bau bau lu bau bebek, bau bau lu bau bebek…." Hideyoshi nyanyi gaje pake suara kelewat fals-nya yang langsung dideathglare Deidara.

"Untuk rekor makan jengkol tercepat dalam 1 menit, yang akan maju ialah…."

"Yatta! Kita sampai!" tereak Luffy D. Monkey membuyarkan konsentrasi semua orang di studio. "Syukurlah, aku masih hidup~" ucap Lucy Heartfilia sambil nangis dramatis. Tampak serombongan bajak laut gosong plus penyihir angus di pintu masuk studio. Mereka langsung nyari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Ternyata mereka yang bau gosong…."celetuk Touya Kinomoto yang dari tadi terus ngerangkul Yukito(Hah!).

"….Hiroto Kiyama!"seru Tiara.

"Eh, gue?" Hiroto kaget bukan main. "Su-sulit dipercaya…."sambung Kidou Yuuto.

"Berjuang ya, Hiroto!"kata Endou nyengir.

"Endou…."

"Hiroto…"

"Endou…"

"STOOOP! Engkau mencuri hatiku, hatiku~"sahut L-chan yang malah dangdutan sambil nari hula-hula(?). "Ingat, ini fic rated K+! Jangan ada yang begituan, ya!"ujar Near-kun lantang.

"Yang begituan itu apa sih?" Shounen Tantei bisik-bisik. "Sesuatu yang akan kalian ketahui kalau kalian udah sedikit lebih gede," jawab Haibara, yang malah bikin Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, n Genta tambah pusing berkeliling-keliling(?).

"….melawan….Gin!" mata Gin Ichimaru langsung melek selebar bola tennis(?). Para Arrancar udah pada ngakak guling-guling.

"Sori….maksud author adalah Gin Detective Conan," Tonny menambahkan. Sontak anggota BO pada ngakak semua.

"Di-diam!" tereak Gin nodongin pistolnya sambil blushing akut. (Aww, Gin bisa blushing juga~) *diracunin pake racun tikus(?)*

Gin maju ke panggung sambil terus nodongin pistol ke chara yang ketawa, yang menguap, yang bersin, yang bengek dan kena TBC(?), yang nyanyi-nyanyi gj, bahkan yang lagi ngupil(?). Author yang lagi makan 'Lays' juga ditodong pake bazooka.

"Peraturannya, kalian harus makan jengkol rebus sebanyak mungkin dalam 1 menit. Nanti bakal disediain 5 kg jengkol rebus. Jengkol harus dikunyah ampe halus dan ditelan, nggak boleh memakai kekuatan atau keahlian khusus kalian! Ingat, nggak disediain minuman di sini. Makan dengan pelan, jangan sampe tersedak. OK?"

'Keahlian khusus? Keahlian khususku kan, sepakbola. Apa hubungannya ama makan jengkol?' Hiroto berpikir seolah sedang menghadapi soal SNMPTN(Emang dia udah kuliah?).

"Jengkol? Apaan sih jengkol itu?" Gin malah nanya ke MC.

"Makanan khas Indonesia. Enak loh! Coba aja," promosi Tiara sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya.

"Bukannya elo udah pernah makan tuh jengklot, eh….jengkol?" sahut Tonny sambil nahan mual. Dia benci banget kalo udah ketemu tuh makanan, sama kayak author.

"Eh, iya juga sih!" Gin garuk-garuk kepala ala Sun Go Kong *dibazooka* saat keinget dia makan jengkol dengan semangat juang perang dunia 3(?), pas BO study tour ke PRJ bulan Juni kemaren.

Kru udah ngeluarin 2 karung jengkol rebus. "3…2….1….Mulai!"

Hiroto dan Gin mulai makan jengkol dengan semangat '45. Sekali lahap bisa langsung 5 buah ampe 10 buah, loh!(buset dah!).

"Ngeliat mereka makan, aku jadi pengen nyoba tuh jengkol. Habis ini kita nyari rumah makan khusus jengkol, gimana?" tanya Chouji ke Shikamaru yang lagi nguap lebar. Hampir aja ada lebah yang mau masuk ke mulutnya karena mengira itu gua tempat tinggalnya.

"Hah? Apa? Rumah makan jengklot? Emang di Konoha ada?" Shikamaru balik nanya sambil ngorek-orek kupingnya kayak Mizumachi.

"Jengkol, Shikabudeg! Bukan Jengklot!" seru Temari yang duduk di sampingnya pake TOA pas di telinganya.

"NAMA GUE SHIKAMARU! Lu, kagak usah ikut campur urusan gue ama Chouji, ONNA!" balas Shikamaru merebut TOA Temari. Sekejap muncul aura membunuh super mematikan dari 2 bangku di samping Temari yang dihuni oleh 2 saudara cowok dari cewek itu sendiri.

"Eh, liat! Mereka ntu romantis banget, ya?" kata Orihime nunjuk-nunjuk ShikaTema yang lagi jambak-jambakan rambut(?).

Chad sweatdrop. 'Diliat dari manapun, mereka lagi berantem, bukan pacaran. Apanya yang romantis?' dia berpikir keras seperti anak TK yang disuruh ngerjain soal UAS SMA*author ditonjok ampe babak belur*.

Waktu 1 menit segera berlalu. Gin lagi sibuk ngunyah cepet-cepet. Mulutnya jadi chubby se-chubby Kurita. Hiroto ngunyah pelan jengkol yang ada di mulutnya, pasalnya dia masih kenyang karena udah sarapan 2 piring nasi goreng rasa soto ayam(?) bikinan Hitomiko.

Gin yang terlalu keburu-buru nelen tuh jengkol yang belum dikunyah baik-baik, malah tersedak piring wadah jengkol(?). Dia mukulin dadanya sendiri dan berhasil ngeluarin piring cantik hadiah sabun colek itu. Sementara, Hiroto nelen jengkolnya dengan beruraikan air mata dan bermandikan keringat(lebai banget sih!).

Setelah tertelan, Gin dan Hiroto langsung buka mulut lebar-lebar, nggak nyadar kalo mulut mereka mengeluarkan bau surga yang bikin penonton pada tutup idung. Dan gawatnya, kameramen dan kru yang ada di deket panggung pada tepar semua.

Setelah semua bangkit kembali dari alam kematian *dilemparin perkakas rumah tangga*, "Yak, jengkol yang kalian makan udah diitung dan udah diputuskan siapa pemenangnya. Untuk Hiroto, dalam 1 menit berhasil memakan jengkol sebanyak 125 buah!"

"YEEIYY!" Para chara Inazuma Eleven langsung bersorak dan nabur-naburin bunga mawar, melati dan kantil. Hitomiko langsung nangis lebai hingga menimbulkan banjir lokal sedalam 10 cm. Sementara ayahnya, Seijirou, jingkrak-jingkrak ala Sir Alex Fergusson yang ngeliat MU berhasil membuat gol.

"Gin, dalam 1 menit berhasil memakan jengkol sebanyak…131 buah!"

Chara BO langsung ngadain pesta dadakan di kursi penonton. Vermouth saking senengnya langsung goyang gergaji, goyang ngebor, goyang ngecor, goyang patah-patah, hingga nari hula-hula dan bersorak ala cheerleader diiringi musrik, eh musik dangdut yang dimainin Vodka, Irish, dan Korn.

"Jadi, pemenangnya adalah…."

"Tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba aja Near-kun berdiri sambil ngangkat tangan ala polantas yang nyetop mobil di jalan.

"Security! Periksa baju orang itu!" L-chan nunjuk Gin pake pisang, maklum lagi asik makan pisang, nih! *author dilemparin kulit pisang*

"Tidaaak! Jangan apa-apakan aku~" ucap Gin yang lagi kumat bencongnya sambil nyilangin tangan di dada kayak cewek yang mau diperkosa.

Tim security langsung nelanjangin Gin, menyisakan kolor warna pink bergambar Barbie(?). Gin langsung menggigil kedinginan. Tim security lalu mengguncang-guncang pakaian Gin dan….. PLUK! PLUK! PLUK! Para jengkol menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan indahnya(?). "HUUU….!"

"Karena Gin melakukan kecurangan dan jumlah jengkol yang dimakan lebih sedikit, maka diputuskan pemenangnya adalah….Hiroto!" seru Tonny.

Author langsung ngasih piagam dan hadiah ke Hiroto sebagai pemegang rekor makan jengkol tercepat dalam 1 menit.

_Iklan…._

_ Nnoitra lagi jalan-jalan di Karakura, tiba-tiba dia menangkap pemandangan menarik. Neliel jalan dari arah berlawanan dengan seksinya membuat sebelah mata Nnoitra berbentuk love. Nnoitra liat kanan-kiri lalu langsung ngeborong semua balon yang dijual Aaroniere. Nnoitra ngejar Neliel dengan semangat '45. Tiba-tiba aja ada Kazeshini lewat di dekatnya dan Nnoitra malah terbang terbawa Kazeshini. Neliel sempet nengok ke belakang, tapi langsung angkat bahu, terus jalan lagi. Sekejap muncul wajah Syazel di layar, "Minum 'Appletown Weight Gain', untuk menambah… berat badan."_

"Kembali lagi di Rekor Anime….You can make it or….break it!"

"Kita lanjutkan dengan rekor memasak dalam waktu 3 menit. Peserta pertama ialah…..Mamori Anezaki!"

"Aku? A-aku kan nggak pandai memasak…."ucap Mamori sweatdrop.

"Udah. Maju aja!" Suzuna narik tangan Mamori terus ngedorong sampe ke atas panggung (kayak gerobak aja, didorong-dorong~). *author dipukulin pake sapu*

"….melawan…."

"Moga-moga aja bukan orang itu, ya?" bisik Ichigo Kurosaki ke Uryuu yang lagi asik melototin majalah fashion ampe kacamatanya retak. Yamamoto Genryuusai yang duduk di depan Ichigo malah yang mengangguk-angguk ngedenger kata-kata Ichigo. "?"

"….Sanji!"

Sanji langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan pamernya ke panggung. Tak lupa bagi-bagi kissbye ke cewek-cewek, bahkan sempet menggoda beberapa chara cewek yang langsung ngasih hadiah tamparan manis hingga tonjokan maut. Sampai panggung, mukanya udah benyok.

"Nggak nyesel gue datang ke sini. Bisa bertemu dengan Anda, nona manis," Sanji tiba-tiba aja berlutut di depan Mamori dan mencium tangannya.

KREK! TA! TA! TA! TA! TA! TA! BOOM!

"WAAA….!" Teriak Sanji berusaha menghindari puluhan peluru dan bom molotov yang menuju ke arahnya. Pasti udah tau kan, siapa yang nembakin peluru dan ngelempar bom molotov itu?(Readers: Nggak tau! Author: Bodo amat!) *author dikeroyok readers*

"Okey, peraturan tantangan kali ini ialah kalian harus memasak 1 porsi makanan dari bahan mentah dalam waktu 3 menit. Tidak boleh meminta bantuan siapapun. Pemenang akan ditentukan dari tingkat kerumitan makanan yang dibuat, berapa macam bahan yang digunakan, rasa, penampilan, kebersihan, dan kreativitas kalian."

"Perasaan jadi kayak lomba memasak, ya?" celetuk Lucy.

"Harusnya gue, chef terhebat, yang terpilih, kan?" sahut Marco, si chef nyebelin anggota Robert 10, sambil bergaya ala Guy-sensei dengan efek sparkling Alex Louise Armstrong.

"Beraninya kau meniru gaya kami!" tereak Might Guy dan Alex Louise Armstrong kompakan yang langsung nonjok Marco dari kanan dan kiri, bikin gigi Marco rontok plus pipinya jadi peyot.

Mamori dan Sanji mulai mengambil bahan-bahan plus alat yang mau digunakan lalu meletakkannya di meja yang udah disediakan di panggung.

"Kalau sudah siap, kita mulai saja…3….2….1…..mulai!"

Para chara One Piece ngasih semangat ke Sanji yang lagi sibuk ngulek bumbu sambil senam poco-poco(?). Nggak ketinggalan cheerleaders Deimon ngedukung Mamori yang lagi mutilasi, motong-motong kol dan mentimun sambil nyanyi lagu 'Run to Win' bareng Sena yang duduk di bangku penonton(?).

3 menit kemudian….

Telah ada 2 porsi makanan di depan author, yang mengeluarkan aroma menggoda dan seolah bilang, "Makan aku! Makan aku!"

Author mengamati setiap piring dengan seksama terus manggut-manggut ala juri lomba masak. L-chan lalu mencoba makanan itu satu-persatu. Jangan harap Near-kun bakal makan, baru nyium baunya, udah nutup idung, terus ngeloyor kagak tau ke mana, tuh! *ditampar Near-kun*

"Itu adalah 'Real Indo Burger' yang diisi irisan mentimun, tomat, steak tempe, dan telor asin dengan siraman saus kacang dan taburan wijen di bagian luarnya," jelas Mamori saat L-chan mulai melahap hasil karyanya.

"Kali ini aku bikin 'Nasi Goreng Rame-Rame'. Nasi goreng dengan bumbu khas ciptaanku dicampur berbagai seafood, daging, telor orak-arik, keju dan juga kol, selada, paprika, tomat, mentimun serta pete! Di bagian atas kutaburi bawang goreng dan abon," jelas Sanji dengan cepat pas L-chan masukin sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Yak, telah diputuskan oleh juri…pemegang rekor memasak dalam waktu 3 menit ialah….."

Mamori menggigit celemek yang dipinjemin Hiruma ampe robek-robek. Sanji ngegigit rokoknya hingga putus jadi dua, yang separoh luar jatoh, yang separoh dalamnya ikutan ketelen pas dia nelen ludah.

"…..Sanji!"

"YEEEIYYY! BANZAI! BANZAI!" Chara One Piece langsung heboh.

"Baru datang hari ini, langsung bisa menang? Hebat ya?" celetuk Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura Kinomoto cuman ngangguk sambil melahap segenggam penuh keripik singkong.

"Eh, hamu ahi ngahain?" tanya Sakura ke Tomoyo. (terjemahannya bisa diliat di bawah layar TV Anda~) *ditampol readers*

"Cuman iseng. Ntar videonya mau ku upload ke internet ato bisa juga dijual ke Fans. Lumayan, kan?" jawab Tomoyo yang terus sibuk ngerekam tingkah chara-chara favorit di bangku penonton.

Kembali ke panggung di mana wajah Mamori sedikit murung karena kalah. Tapi tiba-tiba aja Sanji nyamperin….

"Maaf, Nona manis, mungkin kau tidak menang. Tapi, kumohon simpan ini baik-baik. Aku takut kalo ntar benda ini rusak selama petualanganku," Sanji menyerahkan piagamnya sambil berlutut ala Romeo yang mau ngelamar Juliet. Sekejap terasa reiatsu yang sangat kuat dari seorang iblis yang lagi murka luar biasa.

"Lu yang menang, kenapa gue yang repot nyimpen tuh penghargaan?" Mamori yang ngerasain hawa-hawa serem langsung jadi jual mahal. Wah, nggak jadi beli, nih! *ditonjok Mamori*

Sanji langsung pundung di pojokan panggung. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara syerem di kejauhan. "Eh, suara apaan, tuh?"

KRRTTKK! GRUUMMM!

Seorang, bukan! Seekor? Bukan juga. Atau sebuah? Ah, pokoknya ada Menos Grande yang nyasar ke studio.

"Ada apa ini? Apa gunungnya meletus lagi?" para chara kebingungan n siap-siap ngungsi. Pasalnya baru aja mereka denger berita meletusnya Gunung Lokon di Sulawesi Utara.

"Ichigo!" tereak Rukia nyuruh Ichigo buat ngehancurin tuh Menos Fernandez *ditampol Jellal Fernandez*, eh Menos Grande.

"Biar gue aja….." Inuyasha langsung loncat ke depan panggung dengan PD-nya, "Kaze no…."

"JANGAAAN….!"

"….Kizu!" BLAMMM!

"Propertiku! TIDAAAAAK!" Seto Kaiba langsung tepar dengan posisi nungging, ngeliat semua properti perusahaannya yang ada di atas panggung hancur jadi puing-puing.

"Kakak!" Mokuba nampar bolak-balik pipi kakaknya, yang matanya udah berbentuk spiral kayak kacamatanya Maylene Kuroshitsuji. *author dihajar bodyguardnya Kaiba*

"O-SUWARE!" BRUGH!

_Iklan….._

_ Shino lagi ngedengerin musik di lampu merah. Tiba-tiba ada suara, "Pak, minta Pak~". Tampak seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya, berambut merah sebahu dan cukup cungkring dengan pakaian compang-camping. Dengan cepat, Shino langsung nutup jendela mobilnya trus ngegedein volume radio yang diputernya. Sebentar aja Hpnya bunyi. _

_Diangkatnya HP ntu, "Halo, pengendali serangga!"_

_Terdengar suara di seberang, "Pak, minta Pak~" _

_Shino nengok ke arah jendela. Diliatnya sang pengemis, yang kita kenal bernama Nagato itu, nelpon ke nomor yang terpampang di mobilnya. _

_Muncul tulisan di layar, 'Nelpon sepuasnya 24 jam tanpa batas dengan XXL(kayak ukuran baju aja!)' Tengah malem, HP Shino bunyi lagi, "Pak, minta Pak~" _

"Kembali dalam acara 'Rekor Anime'….. you can make it or…..break it!"

"Rekor terakhir untuk episode kali ini ialah rekor mengetik tercepat dalam waktu 1 menit," ucap Tiara.

"Yang akan bertanding ialah….. Hiruma Youichi!" sambung Tonny.

"Berjuang ya, You-nii~" kata Suzuna pas Hiruma maju ke panggung sambil ngebawa tas dan mulutnya sibuk ngunyah permen karet.

"….melawan….Light Yagami!"

"Lu dipanggil, tuh!" Matt yang lagi utak-atik PSP nyikutin Light yang lagi senyum gaje ngeliatin **video mencurigakan** di laptopnya.

"Apa?" tanya Light masih asik ngeliatin laptopnya. "Anda disuruh maju ke panggung, kami-sama," bisik Mikami pas di kupingnya. Light malah ketawa kegelian.

"Cepet sono maju!" Mello merebut paksa laptop Light terus nendang pantatnya, penasaran setengah mati….video apa sih yang diliat Light? Video parnokah, video mesem(?), ato…..video bokap?(?)

"Kukira…..eh, ternyata….." komentar Mello pas tau kalo itu adalah plesetan Bleach movie: Diamondust Rebellion.

Light ngusap-usap pantatnya sambil jalan ke panggung. Dia melirik tajam Hiruma, Hiruma pun bales ngelirik tajam Light. Muncul listrik tegangan tinggi antara mata mereka, yang kalo diukur tegangannya lebih tinggi dari Raikiri Kakashi digabung Chidori Sasuke tambah Lightning Release: False Darkness Kakuzu dan diaduk sampe rata selama 3 menit(?).

"Peraturannya, kalian harus mengetik secepat mungkin di laptop yang udah disediain di panggung dalam waktu 1 menit. Teks yang harus diketik akan muncul di layar gede di belakang penonton. Pemenang ditentukan dari jumlah seluruh karakter yang diketik dikurangi jumlah karakter yang salah ketik."

Hiruma dan Light udah duduk di depan laptop masing-masing. Light ngerentangin tangannya, suara gemelutuk tulangnya kedengaran sampe keluar studio(nggak mungkin banget….). Hiruma nggak mau kalah juga ikutan ngerentangin tangan, malah ditambah gerakan-gerakan pemanasan gaje trus lari keliling panggung sebentar, kayak mau tanding football aja. Ck, ck, ck!

"Kita mulai…..3….2…..1….mulai!"

TIK! TEK! TIK! TIK! TIK! TOK! Suara ketikan jari mereka membahana ke penjuru studio, euy!

"Buset, dah! Mereka lagi ngetik atau ngancurin laptop, sih?"komentar Winry sambil ngetok-ngetok tengkuk Edward yang tersedak bungkus popcorn(?) pake kunci Inggris. Hiruma nyeringai lebar mamerin giginya, yang tajemnya ngalahin gigi Grell Sutcliff, sang shinigami tulen(tukang lenong) *digorok*. Light nggak mau kalah, masang senyum angkuh khas Kira-nya yang bikin Sousuke Aizen ngiri abis dan berencana operasi plastik biar mukanya kayak Light.

"Yak, waktu selesai!"

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Telah dihitung secara keseluruhan. Hiruma Youichi berhasil mengetik sebanyak 317 karakter dalam 1 menit!"

"Hebat!" chara Eyeshield 21 pada tepuk tangan meriah, ada pula yang bersuit ria(siapa?).

"Sementara Light Yagami, dalam 1 menit berhasil mengetik sebanyak... 317 karakter juga. Jadi, hasilnya draw!"

"WHAT!" tereak Hiruma plus Light kompakan, melupakan permusuhan barusan, bersatu mendemo MC dan author.

Detik berikutnya, benih persaingan lagi-lagi muncul. Hiruma ngeluarin sesuatu dari tasnya. Light pun ngeluarin sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Dan kedua benda itu adalah….. buku bersampul hitam.

Light nunjuk author pake bolpennya, "Kalo kalian tak menjadikanku sebagai pemenang, akan kutulis nama kalian di Death Note ini!"

"Emang ente tau nama asli ane n adek ane?" tanya L-chan yang lagi kumat sok Arabnya.

"Eto…." Keringet dingin membanjiri tubuh Light dan menimbulkan kubangan di deket kakinya. Kalo ditampung bisa menuhin 1 galon loh!

"Bagaimana dengan ini, author sialan? Kalo kalian kagak mau nganggep gue sebagai pemenangnya, akan kubuka semua rahasia kalian!" ucap Hiruma masih setia dengan sengirannya.

"Benarkah?" Near-kun yang lagi asik ngebaca penpik orang, ngomong tanpa mikir duluan.

"OK! Mulai dari lu, L-chan! Nama asli lu F***** *** **L***, lahir di P******** tanggal **-**-****, kan? Terus sekarang lagi kuliah di Universitas ***** **** dan…."

"Cukup!" seru L-chan.

"….lalu Near-kun, nama asli lu N** ******* ***** sekarang lagi sekolah di SMP Negeri * *********. Lahir tanggal **-**-****. Terus….."

"Hentikan!" tereak author frustasi.

Seringai Hiruma tambah lebar, mungkin aja bisa tercatat di Guinnes Book World of Records sebagai seringaian terlebar di dunia.

"Oke! Fine! Pemegang rekor mengetik tercepat dalam waktu 1 menit adalah kau!" author ngasih piagam ke Hiruma Youichi dengan sedikit ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek, author sialan! Atau….mau gue terusin yang barusan?"

"Jangan, Hiru-nii sama~" L-chan masang muka melas ala pengemis yang belom makan sebulan.

Hiruma balik ke kursi penonton. Sementara Light malah jongkok di pojokan panggung dengan aura memilukan hati, kok bisa ya, Death Note dikalahin ama buku catetan biasa?

"Wokeh, itulah akhir dari episode ini. Buat episode mendatang…."

Rekor mecahin kenari pake tangan kosong terbanyak dalam 1 menit

Rekor nangkep 50 belut tercepat tanpa bantuan alat

Rekor memakaikan kimono terbanyak dalam waktu 1 menit

"Jangan lupa, pilih chara untuk masing-masing kategori di atas. Boleh juga buat ngajuin ide, kategori apa yang pengin dimunculin! BTW, tanpa repiu readers sekalian, penpik ini nggak akan diterusin, hiks~"Tiara mulai nangis gaje.

"Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!"

TBC

(**T**erbanglah **B**urung **C**ucakrowo(?))


	4. Episode 3

Assalamu'alaikum, para pembaca….(tumben)

Udah mau lebaran nie, author mau minta maap atas semua kesalahan yang mungkin author perbuat plus kalau mungkin ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati readers semua.

Kami juga mau minta maaf ke para mangaka yang charanya disewa tanpa bayaran kredit ato cicilan ngutang(?), dinistakan dengan sepenuh hati, dan dihina dengan segenap jiwa raga oleh author.*author dikeroyok para mangaka*

Beribu terima kasih buat yang udah rela repiu. Eh, ada yang nanya Near-kun kelas berapa, kan? Yang jelas, taon depan Near-kun udah nggak SMP lagi. Trus soal rikues, bakalan dimunculin di chapter berikutnya, tapi maaf juga kalo agak beda sama rikuesan aslinya.

Yosh, kita mulai aja…

* * *

><p>Judul : Rekor Anime : Episode Ketiga<p>

Disclaimer : Masih seperti yang dulu~ (All chara: maksud loe?) Hehe….masih sama kayak yang kemaren, kan? *dihajar all chara plus yang punya acara 'World Record' n yang punya iklan*

Warning : Sabaku no 'GAJE' *ditimbun pasir*, 'GARING'ko Gerrard *dibom manik-manik*, 'ANEH'zaki Mamori *ditembakin Hiruma*, 'LEBAY'akuya Kuchiki *disenbonzakura kageyoshi*. OOC abis. Ke-impossible-an rekor. Kagak sesuai EYD. Bahasa gaol getto loh! Akhir yang nggak terduga. Fufufu~

* * *

><p>Opening khas World Record tampak di layar. Well, sayangnya episode kali ini nggak lengkap.<p>

"Hey author, kalian kemanain si Sebastian?" Ciel Phantomhive nodong author pake pistol.

"Mana gue tau tuh Sebastian ada di mana. Mungkin lagi mudik ke neraka?" jawab L-chan ngasal.

"Claude…..HUWAAA!" rengek Alois Trancy pas di kuping Ciel. 'Duh, kayaknya gue mesti ke dokter THT habis ini,' pikir Ciel sambil ngejitak Alois.

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanya Near-kun yang juga keganggu suara cempreng Alois. Padahal doi lagi asik-asiknya ngedengerin lagu 'Shiver'-nya The Gazette.

"Hiks….Claude…..hiks….Hannah….dan pelayanku yang laen ilang tanpa jejak, kabur tanpa pamit(dari dulu juga yang namanya kabur nggak bakalan pamit, kan?), meninggalkan diriku yang lemah ini sendirian*efek bunga berguguran*. Sekarang….hiks, aku harus masak, masak sendiri~ makan, makan sendiri~ cuci baju sendiri~, tidur pun~ sendiri~," jelas Alois yang diakhiri dangdutan gaje sambil nari jaipongan.

Ciel ngucapin syukur. Seenggaknya, pelayannya bukan setan semua dan kebetulan pada nggak hobi mudik pas lebaran.

Maklumlah, lagi Ramadhan gitchu, so para chara setan n iblis lagi dikerangkeng katanya. Eh, tapi tadi kok ada….

"KEKEKEKEKE…."

Tetep aja banyak yang masih bebas keluyuran di Tanah Abang(emang copet?).

"Jumpa lagi bersama kami dalam acara 'Rekor Anime'…you can make it or….break it! Wah, kayaknya jadi sedikit agak sepi, nih! Well, langsung aja kita sambut author yang nista….L-chan dan Near-kun!"

"Sabar….sabar…..lagi puasa…." Author cuman ngelus-elus dada. Dasar chara durhaka ama desainernya.

"Langsung saja dengan rekor pertama….Rekor memecahkan kenari dengan tangan kosong terbanyak dalam 1 menit. Peserta pertama ialah…..Sesshoumaru!"

"KYAA….Sesshoumaru-sama~"Rin langsung meluk-meluk Sesshoumaru bikin L-chan ngiri abis.

Sementara Jaken udah mewek duluan sebelum berkata-kata menimbulkan kubangan lokal di kakinya.

Sesshoumaru segera berdiri lalu menyanyikan lagu 'Indonesia Raya', eh salah! Sesshoumaru jalan dengan cool-nya ke panggung, langsung menjatuhkan puluhan korban chara cewek yang tepar dengan indahnya dan puluhan chara cowok lainnya yang udah mendidih, siap diangkat dari atas kompor(?).

"Eh, Yukito, rambut orang itu mirip ama rambut Yue, ya?" celetuk Touya Kinomoto tanpa nengok ke sampingya.

"Yeah. Tapi, masih kerenan punya gue, kan?" Touya sweatdrop pas tau kalo Yukito di sampingnya udah berubah jadi Yue dan mulai ngelus-elus trus ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya kayak bintang iklan shampo kucing di radio(?). Hal itu meng-KO para chara yang duduk di sekitarnya akibat kibasan mega-maut rambut Yue yang bahkan lebih kuat dari cambukan Lucy Heartfilia.

"….melawan….Chouji Akimichi!"

Chouji ngesot ke panggung saking lemesnya karena nggak boleh bawa makanan ke studio. Mukanya dipeyot-peyotin sepeyot aki-aki umur 100 tahun(lebai~). Para chara pada sweatdrop ngeliat Chouji yang mulai merayap ala Panda*digetok L-chan*, ala Manda maksudnye~ (perasaan kayak nama bunga, deh!).

"Kenapa gue malah inget ama cewek ntu, yah?" komentar Pein yang lagi sibuk ngasih oli bekas ke piercingnya yang udah karatan. Teringat moment romantis ala telenovela saat Hinata Hyuuga ngesot ngedeketin Naruto yang dipierching olehnya.

"Cewek mana, tuh?" tanya Konan masang muka suram, eh serem terus ngeluarin aura kelam menusuk pierching(?) didukung deathglare anggota Akatsuki laen.

"K-Konan chayank~ Bu-bukan c-ce-cewek m-ma-manapun, koq!" Pein tremor sendiri kayak orang kena penyakit Parkinson*di-Rinnegan*.

"Peraturannya, kalian harus mecahin kenari dengan tangan kosong. Dengar, ta-ngan ko-song!" kata Tonny melotot-melotot ke Sesshoumaru dan Chouji. Kru membawa masuk 2 mangkok raksasa berisi ratusan kenari.

"Kita mulai yuu~ 3….2…..1…..mulai!"

Sesshoumaru mungut(gak pantes banget) beberapa kenari terus dilempar ke udara, "Dokkasou!" Langsung deh dipecahin pake jurus cakar beracunnya itu. Dia mungut lagi(Sesshoumaru: Apa tidak bisa dengan kata-kata lain?*ngarahin Bakusaiga ke leher author*), terus dipecahin lagi, begitu seterusnya dengan kecepatan tangan melebihi para pesulap.

Sementara Chouji, "Bunbun Baika no Jutsu!"(namanya agak aneh, ya?*ditonjok Chouji*). Dan perlahan tangannya jadi gede banget, segede gundam-gundam yang diparkir di jalanan depan studio dan mengakibatkan antrian sejauh 10 km di depan SPBU(apa hubungannya?). Chouji langsung nonjokin kenari dalam mangkok menimbulkan gempa lokal 4 skala Richter.

"Hebat! Mereka keren bangetz!" seru Ueki norak dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Waow, sihir yang luar biasa!" seru Natsu Dragneel kagak kalah noraknya. "Keren! Keren!" seru Luffy loncat-loncat dengan noraknya. Sepertinya akan ada perebutan rekor chara ternorak di bangku penonton.

"Waktu habis!"

Chouji mengcielkan*digetok Ciel Phantomhive*, maksud author mengecilkan lagi tangannya dan Sesshoumaru menonaktifkan Hpnya(?), ups menonaktifkan Dokkasou-nya.

"Inilah hasilnya! Sesshoumaru berhasil memecahkan kenari sebanyak 150 buah!"

Sesshoumaru senyum tipis setipis kostumnya Sango*di-Hiraikotsu*. "Kau hebat, Nii-sama~" teriak Kagome ngebentangin poster Sesshoumaru pelukan ama Inuyasha, yang mengubah senyuman tipis Sesshoumaru menjadi deathglare super beracun.

"Dan Chouji berhasil memecahkan kenari sebanyak 149 buah! Jadi pemegang rekor memecahkan kenari tercepat ialah Sesshoumaru!"

"Ah sial, cuman selisih 1 biji. Dasar payah kau!" Ino malah yang tereak-tereak marahin Chouji. "Ya, mau gimana lagi?"jawab Chouji innocent ke Ino yang nggak innocent(?).

Author ngasih piagam dan hadiah ke Sesshoumaru. Nggak lupa L-chan cari kesempatan buat meluk-meluk ekornya Sesshoumaru(bener gak sih, itu ekornya?). Mumpung ketemu, nih!

_Iklan….._

_Shino ngedengerin musik di lampu merah lagi. Tiba-tiba ada suara, "Pak, minta Pak~". Tampak seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya, berambut merah sebahu dan cukup cungkring dengan pakaian compang-camping. Segera Shino ngasih duit Rp 1000 yang udah lecek. Sang pengemis yang namanya masih Nagato itu, menerima dengan wajah sesilau matahari. Untung aja Shino pake kacamata item. Tiba-tiba Nagato menyeringai, trus ngutak-atik HPnya. _

_Muncul tulisan di layar, 'SMS sepuasnya 24 jam tanpa batas dengan XXL(ukuran baju Gluttony! *author dimakan*)'_

_Sedetik aja, datanglah anggota-anggota Akatsuki laen, entah yang udah pensiun ato yang masih menjabat(?) dan merubung mobil Shino, "Pak, minta Pak~"_

"_TI…DAAAAKKK!" terdengar ratapan menyayat hati di lampu merah._

"Kembali di acara 'Rekor Anime'…. You can make it or….break it! Untuk rekor kedua, rekor menangkap 50 belut tercepat tanpa bantuan alat, peserta pertama ialah…..Kaito Kuroba!"

"Be-be-be-belut?" tampang Kaito berubah horor. "Nggak! Gue nggak mau!" Kaito mencengkeram erat bangku penonton.

"Jangan bikin malu anime kita, cepetan maju sono!" Aoko berusaha keras ngelepas cengkeraman Kaito yang mulai meretakkan bangku penonton.

"Nggak! Nggak!" Kaito malah tereak-tereak. Trio detektif, Shinichi, Heiji n Saguru langsung nyamperin bangku Kaito. Shinichi megang tangan kanan, Heiji tangan kiri, dan Saguru megang kedua kaki Kaito. Digotonglah Kaito yang masih meronta-ronta ke panggung.

"Nih anak nyusahin aja," gumam Shinichi yang kena pukulan tangan Kaito. "Bisa diem nggak sih?" protes Heiji yang kena gamparan tangan Kaito. Saguru cuman menghela napas pasrah, mukanya ditendangin Kaito.

"Wah, makasih banyak ya, Shinichi, Heiji, dan Saguru," ucap Tonny sambil nyuri kesempatan salaman ama idolanya itu.

"Peserta kedua ialah….. Shirou Fubuki!"

Shirou yang lagi ngerajut asmara*dilemparin salju*, yang lagi ngerajut syal baru buat lebaran, kaget, hingga merobek syal bermotif ketupat sayur(?) yang lagi dirajutnya itu. "Yaah, harus ngulang nih…"

Shirou menghela napas terus bangkit dan jalan ke panggung. "Waa, kawai~" seru Ran Mouri. 'Perasaan pas jadi Conan, dia nggak pernah muji aku,' batin Shinichi. Cemburu ni ye~ *sebuah skateboard kuning mendarat di muka author*.

Di panggung, Kaito masih aja gemeteran. Sementara Shirou cuman senyum-senyum ke kamera. Kru mulai masukin akuarium gede berisi 100 belut yang berenang kian kemari~ Umpan yang lezat itulah yang dicari~ Ini dianya yang terbe- *digetok remote TV*

"Peraturannya, kalian tangkap 50 belut dengan tangan kalian. Yang tercepat selesai itu yang akan menang. Belut yang udah ditangkep ditaruh di kotak yang udah disediain. Jika ada yang lepas, harus ditangkep lagi terus dimasukin ke kotak. Nggak peduli meskipun tuh belut udah nyampe Antartika atopun Rusia, kalian mesti tangkap tuh belut!"

'Kumat nih, lebainya,' batin Tonny sweatdrop ngedenger khotbah Tiara. "OK, kita mulai…..3….2….1….mulai!"

Baik Kaito maupun Shirou sama-sama kesulitan nangkep tuh belut. Udah syukur Kaito kagak kabur tadi. Coba kalo kabur, kasian kan yang udah review*dijitak reviewer*. Sementara Shirou seumur hidup belom pernah yang namanya liat tuh belut idup, apalagi megang. Wajarlah, belut kan gak tahan idup di salju.

"Coba tadi gue yang maju. Pasti udah menang telak," celetuk Kisame ngetawain Kaito dan Shirou yang udah basah kuyup tapi belom dapet belut satupun(what!).

"Ya, secara….Lu berdiri di deket akuariumnya aja tuh belut-belut pasti sukarela nyemplungin diri ke kotak itu. Nggak usah susah-susah nangkep segala," sambung Itachi yang lagi ngukur luas keriputnya pake mikrometer sekrup(?).

"Lu ngehina gue?" Kisame ngerampas mikrometer sekrup hasil nyolong di Lab. Fisika UI (Universitas Iwagakure).

"Huh?" Itachi malah mandang Kisame penuh tanda tanya.

"Wokeh! Luwh….Ghue….Endh," ujar Kisame pengennya sih gaul gituu, tapi malah kedengeran kayak orang mau muntah.

4 kali musim kemarau kemudian…..(boong! boong!)

Akhirnya, setelah hampir separoh penonton tewas kebosanan, Kaito dan Shirou selesai menangkap 50 belut, Saudara-Saudara. Dan liat, air dalam akuarium meluap keluar hingga membanjiri lantai panggung. Ckckck!

"Eh, Zak, bangun! Udah selesai noh!" Auel Neider nowel-nowel Yzak Jule yang tidur dengan iler merajalela di seragamnya.

"Dearka~ Cuu….." Yzak malah monyongin mulutnya ke Auel. BUAGH! Auel secara refleks ngegetok kepala tak berdosa Yzak pake kunci inggris Winry Rockbell.

"Balikin kunci inggris gue!" Winry merebut kunci inggris dari tangan Auel.

"Ugh, tega banget sih? Apa nggak bisa bangunin dengan cara yang lebih lembut?" protes Yzak megangin kepalanya yang mengucurkan dana milyaran rupiah, bukan! Mengucurkan darah segar.

"Lu sendiri, kenapa malah mau nyium eike? Jijay tau!" sahut Auel yang entah sejak kapan hobi pake bahasa dunia perbencesan. Ketularan Rey za Burrel kale~ *author dihajar pake Gundam*.

"Langsung aja kita liat hasilnya. Untuk Kaito Kuroba, si maling gaje yang nggak jelas maunya apa*ditembakin pake kartu*, berhasil menangkap 50 belut dalam waktu 16 menit 52 detik."

Para chara Detective Conan pada ngucapin selamat ke Kaito yang berhasil melawan fobianya pada ikan dan sebangsanya. Sementara Kaito udah lemes kagak bisa berdiri dengan wajah sepucat Sai yang lagi sakit(pasti pucet banget, tuh!).

"Dan Shirou Fubuki, si pemain sepakbola cantik*author kena Eternal Blizzard* anggota Raimon Eleven, berhasil menangkap 50 belut dalam waktu 17 menit 3 detik. Jadi, pemegang rekor menangkap 50 belut tercepat ialah Kaito Kuroba!"

Terlihat wajah Shirou yang sangat kesal dan geram. "Udahlah Shirou, yang penting lu udah usaha, kan?" hibur Kazemaru.

"Uuh, sebel! Kenapa nggak masuk-masuk, sih?" geram Shirou yang daritadi nggak bisa masukin benang ke lubang jarum. Kazemaru sweatdrop.

Author terpaksa jalan dan menerobos kerumunan penonton sampe di bangku Kaito terus ngasih piagam dan hadiahnya.

_Iklan…_

_ Muncul wajah Lacus Clyne dan Stellar Loussier pake kostum kayak Jeng Kelin di layar. Terdengar musik dari lagu yang udah akrab di telinga kita, Keong Racun. Mereka berdua bergaya sekonyol mungkin, lebih konyol dari Sinta dan Jojo._

"_Lacus dan Stellar suka makan sosis Too Nice~ Makan sosis Too Nice emang bikin wajah cantik~_

_Badan sexy kayak kami~ Sexy sekali~."_

_Musik berakhir, Lacus dan Stellar ngacungin sosis yang dibungkus kain mori model pocong._

"_Too Nice, sexy boo~(?)"_

"Balik lagi di acara 'Rekor Anime'….you can make it or….break it! Rekor memakaikan kimono terbanyak dalam waktu 1 menit…..Tenten!"

"Hah? Gue? Serius loe?" Tenten masang wajah nggak percaya ngedenger namanya disebut. Anehnya dia malah menghadap Envy yang lagi ngorek-ngorek kupingnya pake rokoknya Jean Havoc(emang bisa?).

"Ayo, berjuanglah sekuat tenaga! Kalahkan lawanmu dengan semangat masa mudamu itu!"

"Lakukan dengan semangat masa mudamu! Jangan sampai kalah dengan lawanmu!"

Si duo ulet ijo Konoha langsung bersemangat ngasih semangat ke Tenten dengan kata-kata penuh semangat penuh kata 'semangat masa muda'(?). Sementara Neji cuman geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Mereka itu unik, ya? Apa kau kenal mereka?" tanya Grell ke Neji ngeliat si duo ulet ijo, Rock Lee dan Maito Gai yang ngelanjutin ceramah 'semangat masa muda' meskipun Tenten udah naik ke panggung.

"Au ah! Gue nggak kenal!"jawab Neji ketus.

"Hey Neji, lu juga harus ngasih semangat Tenten!" seru Rock Lee menghancurkan harga diri sang Hyuuga*background: dinding retak*.

"Peserta berikutnya ialah….. Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Aduh gimana ini? Gimana?"Lucy ngegigitin ekornya Happy sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya Gray. "Hentikan perbuatanmu!" seru Gray, yang ngerasa beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dan Happy, yang ngerasa ekornya mau putus, berbarengan. "Maaf."

Lucy akhirnya maju ke panggung sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Nanti hanya akan kami sediakan kimono untuk cewek. Nah, sekarang kami butuh 15 orang sukarelawan untuk naek ke atas panggung."

15 chara yang naek ke atas panggung: Momo Hinamori, Toushirou Hitsugaya*diseret Hinamori*, Syazel Apollo Grantz(?), Ran Mouri, Aoko Nakamori, Ai Haibara*dibujuk Ran*, Sayu Yagami, Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Naraku(?), Aki Kino, Ichirouta Kazemaru*diseret Aki*, Tokine Yukimura, Grell Sutclift(?), Ai Mori.

Kru ngeluarin 15 kimono cewek. Agak kaget juga krunya ngeliat beberapa cowok menyusup di antara cewek-cewek itu.

"Peraturannya, kimono harus dipakaikan oleh peserta, tidak boleh dipakai sendiri. Yang akan dihitung ialah kimono yang terpasang dengan rapi dan komplit."

"Nah, kalo udah siap kita mulai aja, 3….2….1….mulai!"

Tenten memakaikan kimono dengan cepat dan asal-asalan. Pasalnya dia belom pernah make kimono cewek. Udah tau kan, dia lebih seneng pake pakaian tradisional Cina. Sementara Lucy juga sama aja, kebingungan sendiri. Dia bahkan belom pernah yang namanya ngeliat kimono. Liat tuh, dia malah lari-lari gaje keliling panggung. Well, waktunya nggak banyak juga, cuman 1 menit.

"Hari ini kita puasa~ menjalankan perintah agama~ Indonesia tanah airku~ Ketupat seleraku~(?) ," Akaba mulai nyanyi gaje karena bosen diiringi petikan harpa Lyra. Lho kok? Rupanya gitar Akaba lagi dipinjem Gouenji Shuuya buat konser tunggal di buber L-chan sama temen SMA L-chan kemaren dan belom dibalikin ampe sekarang.

"Yak, cukup! Berhenti semuanya!"

"Waaaa, taichou kawaiii~ ,"komen Rangiku sambil terus motretin Toushirou yang dipakein kimono warna biru lembut bermotif kristal salju.

Shinichi blushing berat ngeliat Ran memakai kimono warna merah pastel dengan motif bunga anggrek dan Haibara memakai kimono warna abu-abu dengan motif mawar kuning. Begitu juga Kaito yang ngeliat Aoko make kimono warna biru dengan motif perpaduan garis warna merah dan putih.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojou kompakan blushing mandang Kagome pake kimono pink dengan motif burung phoenix. Hampir semua Raimon Eleven nge-blush ngeliat Kazemaru pake kimono warna ungu bermotif naga. Liat, muka Endou sama kayak rambutnya Burn.

Sedang Yylfordt mempertanyakan kewarasannya karena nosebleed ngeliat adeknya pake kimono warna pink cerah bermotif bunga teratai.

"Tenten, kamu berhasil memakaikan 4 kimono. Sedangkan Lucy berhasil memakaikan 3 kimono. Berarti pemenangnya ialah…. Tenten!"

"Interupsi!" Naraku ngacungin tangan, "Kenapa gue nggak diitung, cing? Liat, kimono punya gue udah lengkap kan?"

"Iya sih, udah lengkap n rapi. Tapi ini keputusan author, lu kagak dihitung. Coba liat deh, kimono yang lu pake itu kebalik!" jelas Tonny. Ya iyalah kebalik, yang depan jadi belakang, yang harusnya di belakang ,eh, malah di depan.

"Jadi, udah diputuskan pemegang rekor memakaikan kimono tercepat dalam 1 menit ialah…..Tenten!"

Author ngasih piagam n hadiah ke Tenten.

"Berakhir sudah jumpa kita di kesempatan kali ini. Untuk kategori berikutnya ada beberapa rikues dari reviewers:

Rekor adu kecerdasan menjawab 100 pertanyaan tercepat Shinichi Kudo vs Shikamaru Nara(setuju nggak sama charanya? Kalo nggak, kasih usul chara lain yang lebih sesuai menurut kalian)

Rekor mencium gadis yang paling membenci sang pencium Naruto mencium Haruno Sakura(kasih saran buat lawannya)

Rekor pelari tercepat

Nah, itu aja deh. Boleh ngasih kesan, komen, saran, kritik ….tapi jangan lupa buat milih chara sesuai keinginan kalian. Tanpa repiu, author nggak bakalan lanjutin ini fic. Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya….."

TBC

Tak Berbakat Computer*di-Trident Tackle Shin*


End file.
